Prisioneros
by Florencia Santos
Summary: Detrás de cada carroñero hay una vida, miles de sentimientos que parecen no existir. Pero para uno de ellos, una víctima se transformará en su mayor amor y enemigo.
1. Prefacio

_Prefacio_

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron ante la mirada penetrante de Scabior. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus labios se entreabrieron, como si quisiera proferir un grito de horror. Pero aunque Scabior reconoció la expresión de la víctima de su compañero de turno, lo único que pensaba era arrebatársela y liberarla de aquella pesadilla que estaba obligada a vivir por ser de sangre impura.

Los ojos de Scabior se enfocaron en Greyback, contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos como si de ellos pudiera surgir una de sus trampas. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la tienda y advirtió en la mirada de la muchacha un miedo que le congeló hasta el alma. Movió los pies más rápido hasta llegar a Greyback, y luego se quedó en pie a su lado.

Greyback alzó la mirada, expectante, esperando a que su compañero hablara.

"Tenemos un problema" dijo Scabior con detenimiento. "Nos hemos equivocado con uno de ellos."

Greyback lo miró, ceñudo. Se puso en pie con cierta dificultad y le echó un fugaz vistazo a la muchacha, la cual se tensó en el segundo que sus miradas se cruzaron.

"¿Cómo dices?" dijo, anonado. Sus manos temblaban levemente. "Sabes que ese lord no nos perdonará si —"

"Nadie tiene por qué enterarse" lo interrumpió Scabior astutamente. "Sólo tenemos que dejar libre a la chica y ya."

"¿Qué chica?" preguntó Greyback. "¿Te refieres a la rubia? Porque si es así déjame decirte que —"

"Sin peros" lo interrumpió Scabior nuevamente. "¿Es que a caso quieres tener problemas? No podemos jugar con esa gente."

Scabior lo contempló, esperando que se rindiera. Sabía que cuando su compañero se interesaba en una de sus víctimas no había forma de impedir que no la hiciera suya. Ambos eran carroñeros, pero a diferencia de Greyback, Scabior jamás había abusado de ninguna muchacha.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella, entonces?" quizo saber Greyback. Scabior esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a entrar en la tienda, seguido por su compañero. "¿La devolverás?"

"Le borraré algunos recuerdos" mintió Scabior con total naturalidad. "No es necesario hacerla desaparecer."

Scabior se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras Greyback contemplaba su varita, pensativo.

"¿Y cómo te enteraste que nos equivocamos?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando me enviaron a Valle de Godric?" dijo Scabior y Greyback asintió. "Bueno, allí me encontré con su padre. Él no me vio, por supuesto, pero estaba pegando afiches de su hija por todas partes junto a un par de hombres más, que si no me equivoco, eran un par de funcionarios del Ministerio —"

"¿Funcionarios?" Greyback largó una carcajada. "Un par de cachorros no podrán matarnos."

"Lo peligroso no son los funcionarios, idiota" dijo Scabior, ya un poco cansado de la situación. "Lo peligroso es el viejo."


	2. Detrás del desconocido

_Detrás del desconocido_

La muchacha contempló a Scabior y Greyback salir de la tienda. Tenía las piernas abrazadas contra el cuerpo y el cabello revuelto por la sacudida que le habían dado en cuanto la atraparon, dos días atrás. Desde que había sido presa de los carroñeros no había probado bocado, y, aunque estuviera hambrienta, el miedo superaba cualquier otra cosa y la hacía sumirse en un profundo silencio incapaz de hacerla reaccionar.

Greyback se acercó a ella de manera maliciosa y le acarició la mejilla izquierda con una suavidad demasiado torpe.

"Me hubiera gustado divertirme un rato contigo" dijo en voz muy baja para que Scabior no lo escuchara. "Seguramente pueda buscarte cuando ganemos la guerra para que me muestres de lo que estás hecha, zorra."

En ese momento Scabior se acercó a donde estaban y se le quedó mirando a Greyback con una expresión demasiado sombría. El rostro deforme de Greyback, lleno de cicatrices, se volvió aún más horrible cuando se alejó de la muchacha y se dirigió hacia su compañero.

"Ya que le vas a borrar algunos recuerdos" dijo de manera pícara, "¿podrías dejarme divertirme un rato con ella?"

"No" asentó Scabior. Sus ojos brillaron de ira durante una fracción de segundo, y luego se volvieron tan juguetones como siempre. "No podemos dejar huella alguna de nuestra equivocación."

Greyback largó un respingo. De repente, varias siluetas encapuchadas formaron una larga y delgada sombra frente a ellos. Ambos se volvieron hacia ellos y esperaron, impacientes por saber de qué se trataba.

El más alto de los cinco encapuchados que se podían ver a simple vista dio un paso adelante, separándose de los demás. Daba la impresión de que era el líder, o al menos quien aparentaba serlo.

"Nuestro Señor nos envió para ver si todo está en orden" dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero clavando sus penetrantes pupilas en los ojos marrones oscuros de Scabior. "¿Han tenido algún problema con los impuros?"

Greyback le echó una mirada fugaz a su compañero, que se mantenía inmóvil devolviéndole la mirada al hombre encapuchado.

"No, no hay ningún problema" dijo Scabior. "Dentro de un par de días llevaremos lo recogido al Ministerio —"

"Nuestro Señor quiere que los lleves a la mansión" lo interrumpió el encapuchado. "Nos hace falta un poco de diversión." Los demás encapuchados rieron ante su chiste y a dos de ellos se les cayó la capucha. Scabior los reconoció enseguida: eran Bellatrix y Yaxley.

"No se preocupen" repuso Scabior con sorna, mirando a Bellatrix con disimulo. "Se los llevaremos personalmente."

Bellatrix que, a diferencia de Yaxley no se había preocupado al quedar al descubierto, se separó de los demás, quedando un paso adelante del líder. Le dirigió una mirada juguetona a Scabior y luego sus ojos se detuvieron al ver a la muchacha que, a un lado de la tienda, tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

"¿Y esa?" preguntó Bellatrix, y luego largó una carcajada. "Me imagino que cosas tuyas, Greyback, ¿no es así?"

"Tenemos trabajo que hacer" dijo Scabior de manera brusca. "Nos faltan unos pocos y son bastante escurridizos."

Bellatrix ensanchó la sonrisa y se acercó a Scabior de manera lenta y provocadora. "¿Crees que tendrás tiempo para mí?" le susurró en el oído. "Te he echado mucho de menos."

"En cuanto acabe con mi trabajo, habrá más que tiempo suficiente" terció Scabior. "Ahora, si los señores nos permiten, mi compañero y yo tenemos que encargarnos de nuestros huéspedes."

Bellatrix le dio una palmadita en el pecho y se volvió hacia los encapuchados. Los cinco desaparecieron en un majestuoso remolino negro.

Greyback largó un suspiró. Parecía como si no hubiera respirado desde que Bellatrix había estado lo bastante cerca para si, si quisiese, matarlo.

"Tuvimos suerte" pensó Scabior en voz alta. Se volvió hacia la tienda y contempló a la muchacha que seguía en el mismo estado que antes. "Ve a buscar los que faltan, yo me quedaré a vigilar a estos."

"Como digas" dijo Greyback de mala gana, y, de manera abrupta, desapareció.

Scabior se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre la raíz del árbol más cercano. Se acercó a la muchacha sigilosamente, mientras contemplaba como ésta alzaba la cabeza con miedo, como si pensara que él iba a hacerle daño.

Los débiles gemidos de las otras víctimas que estaban amarradas detrás de la tienda eran un débil chillido que resonaba en el eco que formaban los árboles. A Scabior no le molestaba, pero a la muchacha la espantaban, la atormentaban.

Scabior recogió su chaqueta y con ésta tapó las piernas de la muchacha. Sintió, claramente, como el corazón de aquella mujer se aceleraba, pero por el miedo. Ahora él entendía las horribles emociones que podía llegar a producir en una persona, y se sintió como nunca antes: culpable.

"Nos iremos mañana" le dijo, aunque no sabía si lo estaba escuchando. "Te libraré."

La muchacha aferró sus frágiles manos a la chaqueta y escondió su rostro entre su cabello. Daba la impresión que de estaba pasando por medio de un transe. Sus piernas temblaban, al igual que la práctica totalidad de su cuerpo. Era como si una leve corriente eléctrica estuviera recorriendo su cuerpo.

Scabior se volvió hacia la tienda y sacó de ella la manta que él usaba para protegerse del frío por las noches y arropó a la muchacha. Ni él ni ella entendían exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero Scabior sintió cierta paz, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Scabior se dirigió hacia detrás de la tienda y acomodó a las víctimas para tratar de que no salieran demasiado lastimadas. Después de todo, ellos no correrían la misma suerte que la muchacha: tendrían que ser parte de la fiesta que habría en la mansión de los Malfoy dentro de dos días.

Greyback apareció de repente frente a la tienda y Scabior se apresuró hasta alcanzarlo.

"Se me escapó" dijo Greyback casi sin aliento. "El muy maldito es demasiado astuto."

"Pues aprende a usar tu cerebro" lo reprendió Scabior. "Nos quedan menos de dos días."

"Acompáñame" le pidió su compañero. "Yo soy el animal, no el inteligente."

"Eres idiota, ¿verdad?" repuso Scabior con cierta ira. "Tengo que vigilarlos. Si se nos llega a escapar alguno la cosa empeorará."

Greyback volvió a desaparecer.

El sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de las montañas y el viento se volvió más fuerte.


	3. La voz del ángel

_La voz del ángel_

Scabior caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Esperaba la llegada de Greyback para poder llevarse a la muchacha de aquél lugar. Aún no tenía claro a dónde iba a llevarla, pero tenía que ser un lugar muy seguro, ya que una vez que se supiera la verdad, él también tendría que esconderse.

Scabior entró a la tienda y metió alguna de sus cosas dentro de una mochila, entre ellas su varita mágica, una navaja y una bolsa llena de comida. Se la tiró al hombro y volvió a salir de la tienda.

Greyback acababa de aparecer frente a la tienda y traía sobre sus espaldas a un hombre joven. Lo tiró al suelo y largó un suspiro de alivio, alegre de haber llegado.

"Buen trabajo, Fenrir" lo felicitó Scabior. "Ahora sólo falta uno."

"Ahora iré a dormir un rato, si no te importa" terció Greyback y desapareció de vista al entrar a la tienda.

Scabior dejó la mochila junto a la muchacha, consciente de que ella no se haría propietaria ni de la varita mágica ni de la navaja. Recogió al hombre inconsciente del suelo y, cargándolo, lo llevo hacia detrás de la tienda. Una vez allí, lo depositó junto a un niño rubio que habían atrapado dos semanas atrás.

Scabior se volvió hacia el norte y contempló al sol, escondiéndose entre las montañas. Se apresuró a entrar en la tienda y vio a Greyback aún despierto, acostado sobre un par de trapos.

"Iré a devolver a la muchacha" anunció. "Estaré aquí devuelta mañana a la tarde para vigilarlos cuando te vayas."

"Bien" dijo Greyback entre un gran bostezo.

Scabior corrió hacia la mochila y sacó de dentro de ella un pedazo de pan. Volvió hacia detrás de la tienda y se arrodilló a un lado del niño rubio. "Come" le dijo mientras le metía el pan en la boca. "Cuando vuelva te daré más, pero ahora tengo que irme."

La muchacha se había puesto de pie para cuando Scabior volvió. Le temblaban las piernas y estaba abrigada con la chaqueta de quien ella creía iba a hacerle daño. Nadie podía culparla por pensarlo, nadie sabía qué tan bueno podía resultar Scabior en su intento por cambiar.

"Nos iremos a pie" dijo Scabior mientras recogía la mochila. "Es mejor que no nos transportemos por el método de Aparición porque podríamos delatarnos." Pasó su brazo derecho por la espalda de la muchacha y la sostuvo para empezar a caminar. "Así que te llamas Dominique, ¿verdad?" le preguntó mientras se alejaban de la tienda, pero ella no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza. "No tienes por qué tenerme miedo, intento ayudarte."

Dominique era un poco lenta para caminar y Scabior lo notó. Estaba débil y era muy difícil que pudieran llegar lejos si se mantenía así. Por esa misma razón, a un kilómetro de donde ahora se encontraba Greyback, decidió parar para que la muchacha pudiera descansar. No era buena opción presionarla.

Scabior la recostó entre las gruesas raíces de un viejo árbol y la observó dormirse. Miles de pensamientos se hicieron dueños de su mente en ese par de horas que la muchacha estuvo descansando. Aún no entendía qué, exactamente, lo había impulsado a querer cambiar. No sabía, tampoco, por qué estaba ayudando a aquella muchacha, cuando había un niño que estaba a punto de morir.

Scabior sintió como Dominique se removía a su lado, intentando huir de los rayos del sol que, saliendo, se estrellaban sobre su suave piel.

"Despiértate" dijo con brusquedad, irritado por sentimientos que no entendía. En cuanto la muchacha logró incorporarse, él le alcanzo un gran pedazo de pan y una botella de agua. "Vamos, come."

"¿Adónde me llevarás?" preguntó Dominique con su voz angelical, y Scabior tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no golpearla; parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

"A un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarte" le respondió. "Es mejor que tú tampoco lo sepas."

El sol se colocó encima de las montañas y el viento se calmó tanto que parecía que el mismo sol se lo hubiera ordenado.

"¿Crees que podrás hacer el esfuerzo de caminar?" le preguntó Scabior una vez que Dominique acabó de comer.

"Mi varita" dijo la muchacha. "Necesito mi varita."

"Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar" dijo Scabior con molestia. "Podrás conseguir otra varita luego."

"Tú no entiendes" insistió Dominique y se largó a sollozar. Scabior se quedó allí, paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Pero por mucho que lucho contra sí mismo, dejó caer un brazo sobre el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha.

"Tenemos que irnos. No hay tiempo" le dijo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.


End file.
